Handles are prevalent on many devices. For example, cookware can include a handle so the user can hold the cookware while it is positioned on a stove. The handle is coupled to the body of the cookware and allows the user to distance themselves from the heat applied to the body of the cookware.
Common conventional cookware often includes metallic handles connected to the cookware that heat up substantially when the cookware is heated. Users must therefore hold the handle with an oven mitt or towel, or wait until the handle cools to avoid being burned. Conventional handles are also simple and not ergonomically structured to a user's hand. Users are often forced to hold the handle with one hand and hold the body of the cookware with their other hand, for example, with an oven mitt.